


Runaways

by StringOfLetters



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AU, F/M, Kinda, all my fics are sad, also i'm sorry, season 6, you'll get it once you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StringOfLetters/pseuds/StringOfLetters
Summary: She’s one of the last two standing, until she’s not there at all.





	Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my chronic inability to write a nice, happy fic, here’s another sad one.
> 
> I'm just happy Lincoln finally got a mention tonight.

She’d plunged her sword into Luna’s stomach, relishing in the fact that this woman would be dead in a few seconds.

She’d celebrated too soon.

There was a sharp pain in her abdomen, much like the time she’d been stabbed by Echo and fallen off of the mountain. She looked down, jaw dropping as blood trickled from the wound.

“If I’m going down, you’re going down with me.” Luna snarled, and everything went black.

As her body hit the floor, she woke up, shrieking. She was drenched in sweat, throwing the heavy blankets off of her. Turning to the side, her shoulder collided with the cold, metal wall. 

Where was she? The Ark? That was impossible; she had watched it burn down in flames. But she _was_ back in their room, on the Ark. The trunk of clothing lay near the far right wall; the desk was across from her. That damn guard’s jacket was still hanging on the hook. She knew she probably should be concerned with how she’d gotten here, but all she was concerned with was finding Lincoln. But the Ark. She was on the Ark, wasn’t she? 

And the guard’s jacket was hung up and her polished weapons lay in the corner, so that meant Lincoln was in the prison with the others. It was quiet too, so that had to mean something. If she had somehow died and gone back in time, which was now seemingly entirely possible, this was the night before the world fell apart. And there was no way in hell she was going to let that happen again. No she’d already made that mistake the first time, and look where that had gotten her. Gotten them. 

She’d probably only have six hours, at most, to stop this, before she’d have to bear that soul crushing horror again. She had to get Lincoln out of there, there was no question about it. 

She got dressed quickly, not wanting to waste any time. If only he wasn’t so fucking stubborn and loyal all the time, this would probably be much easier. Her weapons fit nicely into her hands and their respective places on her body. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Even if they were slightly messy, she still had the braids in her hair. After Lincoln had died- in the other timeline? In the future?- she couldn’t bear to have anyone else do her hair. 

She crept quietly down the hallway, trying hard not to alert any guards to her presence. It seemed like recently, everyone was on the enemy’s side. Brainwashed, or by choice.

Regardless, she began to enact the plan that would have to be executed flawlessly.

She knew what he was thinking; that he would find some way to save her life and he’d go straight back into the fight.

Sometimes warriors need to be reminded of fights they can’t win.

She let him take her into an embrace, kissing her in what very well might be their last kiss ever. But she had a plan, and it was going to work, no matter what. She’d give her life up in an instant if it meant that she could repay him.

She steadied herself, clutching the needle like it was her last lifeline. It was, technically.

She stabbed it into his neck, an ache in her chest as he exclaimed in pain.

It only took a few seconds, but then he was out on the floor, passed out cold.

“Thank you.” She told Abby. Without that tranquilizer there’d be no hope.

The older woman nodded. Now was not the time for talking. Now was the time for escape. Every second was needed in this game, regardless of feelings.

Kane, Miller, and Bryan helped pick up Lincoln’s limp body, carrying it through the secret door.

She took one last look at the man she knew she would never come back to; never see again. She wanted to, he was her other half, but she had more people to protect, and his life wouldn’t be that different without her.

She took a deep breath, walking ahead of Abby. As she walked down the hallway she raised her hands above her head, the usual ‘I surrender’. This time she really meant it.

“Ai laik Octavia kom Trikru.” She announced. She would never want to be known as one of Skaikru. “And I give my life in place of Lincoln.”

Before she knew it she was being handcuffed, led outside by two guards. Now she knew, through and through, how her mother felt when she was going to die.

And then she came face to face with Bellamy. And Pike.

“Bellamy, you can stop this. It doesn’t have to end this way.” She pleaded through gritted teeth.

She could clearly see Pike place his hand on Bellamy’s shoulder before he could get a word out, his mouth open but not making any noise. Oh, how she wanted to plunge a sword straight through Pike. Killing was like a drug to her, but this would be an assured high.

The guards pushed her forward, almost making her trip forwards, if they hadn’t been gripping her arms so hard.

There was an unnatural amount of wind, and an unnaturally cloudy sky.

She had always thought that she’d be a mess while being taken to her death; even the prospect of dying used to give her nightmares. Yet she simply got down on her knees, staring straight ahead. Her heart beat was a constant thump, thump, thump, the same beat as if she’d just taken a ride through the forest and cleared her head.

“Octavia Blake of Skaikru, in place of Lincoln of Trikru, I nearby sentence you to death for the crime of treason. Any last words?”

“You’re wrong. I’m not _Octavia Blake of Skaikru_. Ai laik Oktevia kom Trikru, and I am saving my people.”

She was no Skaikru. They’d been nothing but hosts for nightmares, ones that kept her up night after night.

Pike seemed unfazed by her words. As if he’d had so many people tell him this before that this had become second nature to him.

She continued to look straight ahead, hearing the click of a gun. This was it.

But what surprised her was that next, she could hear the clicks of several more. Only one was needed for the job; the one Pike held in his hands.

Several gunshots rang out, making Octavia turn. It was them.

They were supposed to have escaped. This was not part of the plan.

She fought back tears when Lincoln, still a bit dazed from the tranquilizer, came running to her side.

“I’ve got you now, strik gona.” He whispered, working with a knife to sever the cuffs around her wrists.

There was no time for pleasantries. There were bullets flying in every direction, and she didn’t think their little coup would hold out for long.

She caught sight of Pike, on the ground with a bullet in his leg.

She ran over to the side of the ship, where all of her weapons and armor had been thrown. Luckily, she’d been practicing how to arm herself quickly.

The sword felt right in her hands, and she swung for good measure. She’d cheated death so far today.

She got to Pike.

Without so much as a word she plunged her sword into his chest, just below the heart.

She knew what she was doing. He was going to die a slow and agonizing death. Karma was a bitch.

And then the Anomaly spit her out.


End file.
